The purpose of this project is to obtain data from a sample of 750 practicing Maryland physicians as to the methods and modalities by which they presently acquire their continuing medical education. The physicians will also be asked to indicate their knowledge of and preference for alternative ways of obtaining their continuing education. Target physicians will be selected from internal medicine, general practice, general surgery, obstetrics and gynecology, and pediatrics. Information will be gathered by a carefully structured questionnaire from which the data can be readily abstracted, coded and analyzed by computer. A careful follow-up by phone and personnal interview is planned to maximize the number of returns. After the questionnaire data is analyzed, there are plans to offer Continuing Medical Education programs in the modalities as preferred by practicing physicians. Utilization of these modalities will be carefully monitored and will constitute a major part of the total project activity. A major result of this project will be the development of a manual which would be a guide for those responsible for the planning, development, and implementation of continuing medical education programs.